


You Never Know the Torture

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: The Drabblest of Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Masochism, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Wrote this drabble a long time ago for my beta since Bellamione is her favorite ship and a prompt. Decided to post it for evil authors day since I have no clue if I will ever finish it and my friend claims to love it. My first time doing any lesbian interaction so not sure how I did anyways. Id also like to note the prompt limited me to 500 words (utter madness I say) but as I posted this I added a smidge more.Enjoy? Encourage more? You never know.Also I had a crazy idea for a multi ship (and small multi fandom) group where everyone can join and I'm hoping be able to in the end find smaller ships like this easier. UltimateUndesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: The Drabblest of Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815169
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	You Never Know the Torture

Bellatrix grinned devilishly at the acceptance to continue when Hermione nodded eagerly. A dark round piece of polished wood in her mouth prevented her from speaking, but that is the way the bushy hair witch liked it. Completely helpless to her girlfriend’s mercy. They had only been at it about 15 minutes but the little witches forehead already had little beads of sweat on it. 

The Gryffindor's wrists were bound in suspension cuffs high overhead, kept magically in place but her leg’s were spread out at her own will. Bellatrix slowly circled the witch. Heels clicking confidently on the floor as she debated her next move. Hermione’s little plump bottom already had pink lines all across it so it wouldn’t take much more now.

Bellatrix dragged the firm but yielding black leather tip of the crop across her skin. A light brush against Hermione’s lower back always caused a little shiver, while her head would tilt sideways when she let in graze her neck and ear. She knew ever way the younger woman would come undone. It was a thrilling sight to behold every time. 

Ignoring the eyes of anticipation looking at her Bellatrix focused on the perky breasts sticking out for her. Merlin how she wanted to take them into her mouth, but Bellatrix never dropped her control. So she merely allowed herself to smile as she made them bounce with an upward push of the rod. Swatting each stiff peak with the tip lightly as each dropped. The whimper Hermione emitted had her licking her lips as her eyes stayed focused on the remaining jiggle and taunt nipples.

Moving behind her perfect form again Bellatrix instantly laid on a hard SWACK that cracked the air to focus the witch. She stood back to admire her handiwork. All she could think about was how she wanted the dark pink to be redder. Larger. So every time the witch would move she would think of her. Not only think of her but be tormented with the arousal that had her begging for another round like the little minx she was when she came home from work. Hermione refused to use healing cream, although Bella wasn't sure she would let her often anyways.

SWACK! SWACK! Bellatrix watched as Hermione’s hips lurched forward finally from back to back strikes and punished her with an even harder one. One that echoed the room as it bounce off her flesh and quickly bloomed an angry red. The witch was almost there. Only a little more and she would be moaning.

SWACK! A throaty noise was made and Bellatrix growled happily at the response, watching as the dark shades of pink and red morphed together. She could no longer resist rubbing her hands over the soft heated flesh. 

Hearing the sharp inhale at the contact Bellatrix chuckled sliding the crop in between Hermione’s legs. The long hard handle slid smoothly between her lower lips. Coating it in the most delicious wetness that spoke her want. 

Squeezing an arse cheek roughly so she would get lost in the pain that she so enjoyed, Bellatrix swatted her clit over and over. Mixing pleasure and pain enough so her pelvis thrust forward for friction. Watching Hermione moving helplessly against the restraints in frustration for more was beautiful, so she allowed the witch the pleasure. The witches long bushy hair was done up in a bun like always to keep it out of the way. They always saved the hair pulling for when she was taking the witch from behind.

Bellatrix took the privilege of such an open exposed neck to lick and latch onto. Sucking gently at first before nibbling her shoulder. The longer Hermione was allowed to rub against the leather strip the louder she whimpered which resulted in a bite and suction that was without a doubt to leave a mark. It only caused the whimper to upgrade to a desperate wordless plea and crazy rolling of her hips against the long handle still thrusting between her. Bellatrix tapped her pussy every few seconds for her to focus until she was frantic with want. Then with a long deep drag of her nails down the raw skin and a firm prolonged drag of the leather tip along her clit Hermione came with muffled cries of ecstasy. Her knees buckling but the magic above kept her upright. 

Withdrawing the crop which was absolutely dripping in arousal, Bellatrix dragged it across the witches waist until she was standing in front of her. Hermione's eyes were shut, loose strands of curly hair sticking out in a few places, sweat dripping down her flushed pink face, and her nostrils flaring for air that the ball gag prevented her mouth from receiving. Bellatrix slid the crop back in between her legs and into the swollen folds. Gathering a generous amount of her emitted pleasure on the tip of it.

The witch made a pitiful noise but otherwise didn't move until she placed the sopping wet flat piece of leather under Hermione’s chin and tilting her head upwards. Her bright brown but still lust hazed eyes opened for her. The Gyrffindor looked almost tired but Bellatrix only smirked knowing otherwise. Even for such a young and eager little witch she could go much further than people thought she could. Bellatrix made sure of it also.

“That was a good girl pet,” she purred into Hermione's ear. “But you can do better.” The witch's eyes fluttered shut and she moaned happily in agreement. 


End file.
